Deception
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Bumblebee goes back to Cybertron for a break but learns the Decepticon ship the Leviathan is on Cybertron and must help the team learn what their up to and more importantly how to stop them. Can they defeat the new Decepticons and stop the deception?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been several months since Bumblebee and his team had liberated Cybertron from Cyclonus. And the Autobots were doing a good job of running Cybertron while Bumblebee and his team were protecting Earth.

Bumblebee had come back to Cybertron for a vacation since his team had things covered at the scrapyard and Decepticon activity had been slow. It was the perfect time to take a break and catch up with his friends on Cybertron.

He went to the base and was talking to Ratchet. Who told him a Decepticon ship called the Leviathan had showed up on Cybertron. And they had been trying to figure out what the Decepticons who came in the ship were up too.

"We sent Knock Out to spy on them because they don't know he switched sides so he was welcomed into their fold and was supposed to report back to us but never did." Ratchet explained.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Asked Bumblebee.

"We don't know we've been trying to contact him but can't. We don't know if he's in danger or if he just can't contact us for some reason." Ratchet explained. "And if it's the latter we can't risk blowing his cover."

"We have to find out what those Cons are up too and if he's ok." Said Bumblebee.

"We've split up the team to look for him and try to find out what the Cons are doing." Ratchet told him.

"Hope he's ok." Said Bumblebee.

"Me too." Ratchet added feeling worried about the red medic.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of Cybertron Starscream was flying in his jet mode having come out of his coma and been released from prison much to his surprise.

The seeker didn't know why he had been pardoned they hadn't given him an explanation after he woke up they just told him to go.

Starscream decided not to question it and just enjoy his freedom not wanting to fight anymore and just wanting to be left alone.

He went to an oil house for some energon and noticed all the bots their were giving him dirty looks that made him feel uncomfortable.

But he didn't really expect anything less after all the trouble he'd caused in the past.

Then he saw another mech who was hitting on some femmes who didn't seem to want any part of it. And he could tell the mech was plastered.

Starscream didn't want anything to do with this situation and started to leave as the orange mech started arguing with and poking fun at several other bots.

Starscream was halfway out the door when he suddenly heard one of the femmes scream and saw that that orange mech had forcibly grabbed her and was trying to kiss her but the femme wasn't exactly willing.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled but the mech wouldn't stop trying to hit on her and refused to let go of her servo.

And before he even knew what he was doing Starscream rushed back inside and barged over to where the mech and femme were.

"Stop it she doesn't want anything to do with you." Starscream told the mech firmly.

"Hey we were just having a chat and she's totally into me." Said the mech.

"Then why is she screaming and pulling away from you?" Starscream hissed at him. "And last time I checked leave me alone only had one meaning."

"Wow your Starscream the former second in command of the Decepticons looks like we have a celebrity in here." Said the mech as he literally tossed the femme aside.

"Name's Quick Force it's an honor to meet you how did it feel to kill Autobots and work for Megatron?" Quick Force asked.

"Shut up!" Starscream growled at him not wanting to relieve any of his past serving under Megatron. The seeker turned to leave.

Then Quick Force grabbed one of his wings and Starscream turned around and decked him right in the faceplates knocking him onto a table.

But Quick Force returned the blow and sent Starscream face first into a wall then Starscream kicked him in the midsection and knocked him to the floor.

Only for Quick Force to grab the seeker by the ankles and pull him down too. Then another bot who just happened to be walking by with a tray of oil tripped over the two struggles mechs and dumped the tray on some bots who were sitting at the bar.

Who in turn started fighting him and knocked him into some Vehicons who were sitting in a booth who blamed and started fighting with each other and some more bots got involved and before long it was a full blown bar fight.

Quick Force actually seemed to be enjoying it. Screaming "Yahoo!" And chanting "Fight!" "Fight!"

Starscream manged to sneak out during the chaos and confusion and dashed out the door not even looking back Quick Force hadn't been drunk at all he was just insane.

"Hey Starscream buddy where'd you go?" Quick Force called. "We should really do this again sometime."

Starscream just ran until he was far enough to not have to worry about Quick Force finding him. "I hate that mech." Starscream thought to himself hoping he'd never see him again.

Then realized he was covered in oil and energon that had been spilled on him during the scuffle. Then went to get cleaned off hoping no one would see him. Just wanting to forget the whole encounter.

* * *

On another part of Cybertron Knock Out opened his optics he felt weak, sick and tired and to spite being fully conscious it was really hard to focus or think straight.

He was trying desperately to move but it proved impossible. He wanted to yell for help but realized something disturbing he couldn't scream or make any sound at all.

The only parts he could move were his optics and he could barely twitch his digits he didn't know where he was he just knew he was laying on his back on a berth somewhere.

And he didn't remember how he got there he could see an IV from the corner of his optic and knew he was being medicated which explained why he felt so out of it.

Then he heard pedsteps and a mech was now standing over him. Knock Out tried to speak but he was too doped up to form words.

"So your awake." Said the mech. Knock Out could only look up at him.

"You shouldn't have snooped around on the Leviathan like you did." Pharma told him. As Conduit and Flatline walked in.

"The thing is Knock Out we can't have you reporting to the Autobot and telling them what you've learned." Flatline cut in. "But we'll keep you alive for now only because we may find a use for you later."

"It was just a good thing Pandemic caught you looking through our computer files and you still almost got away if I hadn't surprised you by the exit and used a static lance on you. you would have escaped." Conduit mocked him. "Did you really think you could fool us?"

"And we made a deal with Pharma here that we won't bother him if he'll keep you here strongly sedated and on enough medication to keep you immobilized and unable to speak." Flatline added.

Poor Knock Out could only lay there and was so out of it he didn't even really understand what they were talking about. Everything sounded far away and unimportant.

Then Pharma took a syringe and give him another dose. He held Knock Out's helm up forcing the drugged medic to look him in the optics.

Knock Out's optics were dazed and flickered to stay online. Pharma could see the drugs he'd given the cherry colored mech were working and Knock Out was so out of it he probably didn't even know his own name at the moment.

"You can forget what you've learned and get comfortable because your going to rust here." Pharma told Knock Out just before the Austin Martin went unconscious again as his optics rolled shut.

Then they left him laying on the berth after Pharma strapped him down just in case. Then Flatline and Conduit went back to the Leviathan to join the rest of their group.

While Pharma went to run some errands since he was keeping Knock Out in a back room of his private clinic he didn't have to worry about him being discovered.

**To Be Continued. **

**I kicked this one off with a cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Autobots had all been wondering around Cybertron trying to learn what they could about the Decepticons who came on the Leviathan and hoping to run into Knock Out all wanting to know if he was ok.

Arcee was walking down the streets of Kaon knowing the Decepticons were likely to go there. Then she spotted Switchblades the leader of the Leviathan Crewe.

She followed him to try to see what he was doing she watch him talk to an orange mech and give him some credits before the two went their separate ways.

She decided to follow the orange mech and see what he was up to and what Switchblades had paid him for. She could see logos on his doors that told her he was a Decepticon.

Arcee followed him for awhile before she lost sight of him. Only for him to suddenly show up behind her.

"Why are you following me sweetspark." Quick Force asked. "It's gotta be my good looks how about we go somewhere nice?"

Then he started to lead her by the servo only for Arcee to punch him in the helm.

"Ooh feisty I like that." Quick Force said with a smirk.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Arcee told him not liking the way he had pretty much tried to bring her on a date without her consent.

"Then why were you following me?" Quick Force asked still with a smile on his faceplates.

"What did that mech hire you for?" Asked Arcee.

"He just wanted me to offline some bots for him that kind of what we assassins do." Quick Force explained as if it was the most normal thing.

"I'm not letting you kill anyone." Arcee told him.

"Sorry Doll but it's just too much credits to pass up." He answered. "Oops since I told you all that now I have to kill you it's a shame too because your a pretty femme."

Then he started trying to attack Arcee who was putting up a good fight. Then Quick Force took off and Arcee ran after him not wanting to let him escape knowing he was planning to kill someone.

Then they ended up running into Starscream who Arcee assumed must be working with Quick Force and started fight them both.

Then not wanting anything to do with this brawl Starscream bolted off as Arcee took off after him not wanting to let either of them get away.

"Hey where are you guys moving the party too?" Quick Force yelled after them as he gave chase. "I think they make a nice couple."

Arcee mange to jump Starscream after he ran inside Macadams and was fighting him.

Starscream was fighting back but really just wanted to get away. But Arcee wouldn't let him.

"Please Arcee just let me go I don't want to fight and I'm not working with the Decepticons anymore I just want everyone to leave me alone." Starscream tried to reason with her.

"I don't believe that. You were a Decepticon during the war and once a con always a con." She hissed at him.

"I don't want anything to do with either faction anymore I just want to be left alone!" Starscream shouted.

"Look I'm sorry about everything I did in the past and I'm sorry about Cliffjumper I get it I'll never be accepted or welcomed anywhere because I crossed to many lines in the past so could you guys at least let me be on my own!" He cried having had enough.

"Don't ever mention my partner!" Arcee growled at him as she continued to attack him.

"Wow you too apparently have some bad blood." Said Quick Force who was setting at the bar drinking a cube of energon and watching the whole thing play out like it was a stage show.

"Wanna take bets my money's on the femme." He said to somebots who were sitting near him at the bar who all moved away not wanting to sat next to the crazy mech.

"Ok he's insane." Arcee thought out loud.

"I know right?" Starscream agreed. Only to receive another punch to the faceplates.

"Right I've got a job to do." Said Quick Force as he aimed his blaster at Arcee who was to busy beating the scrap out of Starscream to notice.

But Starscream did and quickly used all his strength to push her off him and into a wall where the blast just missed her then the seeker jumped to his feet and ran out while everyone was distracted by the shot that had just been fired.

Quick Force also left because he just got bored and decided to just forget about Arcee knowing she'd probably go after Starscream before him.

Then Arcee got up and saw that both cons had escaped. So decided to go back to base and report what she'd learn.

* * *

Starscream didn't stop running until he got to an alley where he leaned against a wall and let himself slump to the ground.

He was now covered in dents and scratchs and had energon dripping from the side of his face where he had received a small cut.

He didn't know why he even bothered it seemed like no matter what he did or what side he was on he would always end up beaten and broken in the end even when he just wanted to be left alone.

But even though he was sorry for everything he'd done in the past no one seemed to want to forgive him or let him move on. As far as everyone else was concerned they'd never see him as anything other then a lying backstabber.

He would always be a monster to them and nothing would ever change that.

He decided to just go to the old abandon building he'd been staying in. But as he started to head home he felt a pain in his shoulder and realized he'd been shot there when he had knocked Arcee out of the way.

He decided to head to the nearest hospital or clinic to have his damage fixed.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out opened his optics again he still couldn't move, speak or focus and the IV was still hooked to his servo.

And he was strapped down even though he was so drugged up he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Then Pharma who had just gotten back entered and walked over to him. Knock Out was fully conscious other then not being able to move or speak and seeing everything fuzzy out of focus.

He had just woke up enough to understand his situation and was glaring dagger up at the other medic.

Knock Out let out a few moans and groans but couldn't form any actual words. Pharma noticed this.

"Looks like your becoming a bit more aware Knock Out and we can't have that." Pharma told him picking up a syringe. "I'll have to up your meds."

Knock Out whimpered and choked out some strangled sobs trying to beg Pharma not to drug him anymore.

"Sleep tight." Pharma mocked Knock Out as he injected the circuit boosters into his neckcables then put some more in his IV and then he put a mask on him to give him Cryo-gas and for Knock Out everything went dark.

Then Pharma had to go home for the night and left Knock Out in the back room after tightening his restraints.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starscream made his way to the nearest clinic. But found it had already closed for the night.

"Just my luck." The seeker said to himself. As he started to walk away. But then he noticed the door was open so went in to see if everything was ok.

"Hello your door was open is everything ok in here?" Starscream asked.

He decided to look around to see if anyone was in the back to let them know that the door had been left open and unlocked so anyone could just walk in if they wanted.

Starscream entered the back room and wasn't expecting what he found.

"Knock Out!" Starscream cried seeing his best friend from when he was a Decepticon laying on a berth and strapped down with an IV in his servo and a mask over his face that was giving him Cryo-gas.

"What in the universe are thay doing to you?" Starscream asked and there was no missing the anger in his voice.

Starscream and Knock Out had had their differences and hadn't parted on the best of terms after the war.

But Starscream still cared about the red medic and didn't want to see any harm come to him. The seeker would never admit it but Knock Out was like a brother to him.

And Starscream didn't like seeing him this way. He could tell the cherry colored mech was a prisoner here. And wanted to make whoever was doing this to him pay.

"Don't worry Doctor I'm getting you out of here." Starscream told the unconscious mech.

Starscream was about to free him when he heard someone coming and knew he wouldn't be able to defend Knock Out while he was currently damaged and in no condition to fight.

The seeker quickly hid in a supply closet. And saw Pharma enter the room.

"I can't believe I forgot to close the door behind me luckily no one got in and found you here." Pharma told Knock Out as he walked to a table.

He didn't know Starscream was in the closet and could hear everything.

Pharma gave Knock Out another shot even though it hadn't been that long since he'd given him the last one.

Then he tightened the restraints again they were so tight now that they were threatening the break Knock Out's armor plating.

Then Pharma took something else off the table it was a scalpel he went over and started cutting Knock Out with it.

"Well Docter how do you like your surgery don't worry I won't cause enough damage to kill you I'll just mess up that pretty finish of yours and you'll feel pain when you wake up." Pharma said to Knock Out who was still out. "That is if I decide to let you wake up."

Never in Starscream's life had he wanted to end a bot so badly. He hated the way Pharma was spilling his friend's energon, hurting him and mocking him while he was doing it.

Pharma appeared to be taking glee in the causing Knock Out pain. And it was making Starscream sick. If this continued there was a chance Pharma might end up killing the Austin Martin.

Starscream couldn't let that happen but unfortunately he was still too damaged from his fight with Arcee and Quick Force to be able to fight if he tried to jump Pharma or take him on it would just result in his capture or even death.

Then he got an idea he would get Pharma to chase him and lead the other medic away from Knock Out.

Starscream suddenly shot out of the closet like a bullet slashing Pharma's cheek with his claws on the way passed him.

Pharma quickly gave chase knowing Knock Out wouldn't be going anywhere. But that Starscream could tell someone what he'd seen and mess up everything he needed to catch him.

Starscream rushed through an alley with Pharma in hot pursuit. And the seeker quickly activated his com-link as he continued to run.

* * *

At the Autobot base Ratchet suddenly got a call on the base's consul. And was surprised when it was Starscream.

"Take your ground bridge to these cordnets it's an emergency and a life is at stake!" Starscream almost shouted over his com-link.

"What going on who's life is at stake?" Asked Ratchet but Starscream had already hung up having to focus on not being captured.

Ratchet heard panic in the seeker's voice so he took the ground bridge to the location with his saw ready in case it was a trap or he was attacked.

Ratchet came out on the other side of the ground bridge and saw that he was in a clinic and for a second thought there had been a mistake until he spotted Knock Out laying on the berth.

"Knock Out?!" Ratchet cried as he rush over to examine the other medic. Knock Out was covered in cuts and scratchs and Ratchet wasted no time getting his restraints off and saw that they had been so tight that it actually cracked his armor plating.

Then Ratchet got the IV out of him and took the mask off him after turning off the Cryo-gas.

Ratchet could tell he was sick from having been too heavily medicated. And the red medic was currently unresponsive.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Ratchet told the other medic as he half drag half carried him through the ground bridge and rush him to the medbay.

The next thing Ratchet did was send the cordnets of where he'd found Knock Out to the rest of the team so they could try to catch whoever did this to him.

While Ratchet got to work trying to save Knock Out and fixing his damage. The red medic had been given a dangerous amount of circuit boosters and Cryo-gas as well as Nucleon which is what Pharma kept injecting into his neckcables.

"I'm sorry we never should have sent you on that mission." Ratchet said to Knock Out just hoping the cherry colored mech would survive and wouldn't have any lasting damage.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream thought he'd lost Pharma. But suddenly felt the other seeker grabbed him from behind.

Then a struggle took place that Starscream was winning until he felt something poke him in the midsection. And saw that Pharma had stabbed him with a syringe.

Starscream pushed Pharma off him then pulled the needle that was still sticking in him out and tossed it to the ground but to his horror it was empty and whatever it had contained had been injected into his system.

"What was in this?" Asked Starscream who was already starting to feel sick.

"A type of poison that is especially dangerous to seekers it causes the victim to suffer paralysis and hallucinations before slipping into a coma." Pharma explained. "And if left untreated it will kill you eventually."

"Youu..won't get..away with this.." Starscream managed to choke out.

"Oh I think I will you have quite a reputation Starscream I don't think anyone on Cybertron will care enough to help you or will even find you." Pharma hissed in the other seeker's audio receptors. "Your going to die here all alone."

"Goodbye Starscream." Pharma added kicked him and then left him laying there.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Warning this chapter has violence, a character death and possibly the darkest scene I've ever written. You've been warned.**

Starscream was trying his best to get up but his body just wouldn't move. Then he saw a femme approach him.

"Arachnid..G..get away..fr..rom me.."Starscream choked out. He couldn't move to run or fight and was terrified.

Starscream could see Arachnid standing over him she touched his faceplates. He couldn't fight her off and was completely at her marcy and just knew she was going to finish him.

"Nnn...noo..!" Whimper the paralyzed seeker. Everything was fuzzy out of focus and Starscream felt sick and his frame felt sore, his helm ached and he felt dizzy and hot.

Then he saw Arachnid run off and come back with someone else form around the corner of the alley he was laying in. He couldn't make out who it was. Because for him everything was spinning and going dark.

Starscream could feel himself passing out. And was struggling to stay conscious he needed to remain alert knowing if he passed out he might not wake up again and there was no telling what Arachnid and whoever else was there were going to do to him.

The seeker couldn't defend himself and was struggling to stay awake and trying desperately to move his body to fend them off but it proved useless because he just couldn't move.

And the only sounds he could make sounded slurred and muffled and didn't make any since.

And then his body started shaking uncontrollably as he coughed up energon then lost his battle to stay conscious as his whole would went black.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee had been driving through the streets of Iacon when another femme flagged her down she was bright pink and looked worried.

"A seeker who stood up for me yesterday in an oil house when another bot was harassing me is laying in the alley and I think he's dying!" She explained with pleading optics.

Arcee agreed to help and let the other femme who she could tell was from Caminus lead the way.

Then she was surprised to see Starscream was the bot in question and he didn't look well at all.

He kept moaning and groaning things that didn't make since and his system was overheated because his core temperature was raising to a dangerous level and his optics kept rolling to the back of his helm.

Arcee could tell he was really sick and saw he still had the damage from his fight with her and Quick Force from the night before.

Arcee call Ratchet and explained the situation then saw Starscream started convulsing and coughing up energon before his optics rolled shut and he became still.

Then a ground bridge opened and Ratchet came out with Bulkhead who carried Starscream through it as they rushed the seeker to the medbay where Ratchet got to work trying to save him.

Fortunately Ratchet had an antidote for the poison that Pharma had given Starscream having dealt with it before in the early days of the war and was able to save the seeker.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Asked the femme who had come with Arcee who's name was Maxima.

"Yes we got him here just in time another ten seconds and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Ratchet explained as he fixed Starscream damage from the fight he'd been in.

And Maxima was glad the bot who helped her was gonna be ok. Then Windblade entered the base and was happy to see her. It turned out they had been best friends on Caminus. And they welcomed her to the team.

* * *

Later Starscream woke up in the medbay and Ratchet explained to him what happened. And the seeker thanked the Autobots for getting him there and saving him.

"Wait what about Knock Out?" Starscream asked remembering his friend.

"He's on the other side of the medbay recharging right now and should be fine when he wakes up." Ratchet explained. And Starscream vented a sigh of relief.

"You save his life Starscream if he had been given him one more dose of Nucleon it would have killed him." Ratchet continued.

"Pharma was the one who had him and poisoned me." Starscream explained. Then started to leave but Arcee stopped him. And for a moment Starscream thought she was going to attack him again.

"Starscream part of me will always be angry about what you did to Cliffjumper." Arcee told him.

"But you saved Knock Out's life today and you defended Maxima yesterday so I see that you have changed for the better and I know Cliffjumper wouldn't want me to hold a grudge and if he were here he'd say your were welcome to join us if you want so that's what I'm doing now." Arcee continued.

"I see that there is good in you Starscream and if Cliffjumper were here he'd forgive you and I forgive you." Arcee finished. "I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday and for the things I said and your welcome to join us if you want too."

"It's ok your anger towards me is justified and I'm sorry about everything I did in the past." Starscream replied. "And I will join you to try to make up for it."

Then everyone welcomed him to the team. Suddenly they heard a crash and saw Knock Out had woke up and jumped off the berth and was trying to crawl to the exit and had broken the IV that was giving him an energon drip.

"Please no more!" Knock Out almost sobbed when he heard pedsteps.

"Knock Out I needed that." Said Ratchet.

"Wait your not Pharma?" Knock Out said to him in a voice filled with relief. It had taken him a minute to figure out where he was and that he was safe now.

"Don't worry your safe back in the Autobot base now." Ratchet told him.

"And we'll make sure the Decepticons and Pharma don't hurt you again." Ratchet promised. Then explained what had happened and how he'd been rescued.

"Now you should probably get some bed rest until you body can burn off the drugs Pharma gave you." Ratchet added seeing Knock Out was still weak and a bit out of it.

"Rest sounds good." Knock Out said as they help him back on the berth. "And thanks for the save Screamer."

"Anytime." Starscream told his best friend who had already fallen back into recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile Pharma had returned to his clinic only to find he couldn't go inside because he saw Smokescreen and Bumblebee there waiting to capture him and that Knock Out had been rescued.

He knew Switchblades and the rest of the Leviathan crew wouldn't be happy that he had lost the proisnor who would now be able to give the Autobots all the information he'd learned.

He decided to try to come up with a plan to get the red medic back or end him once and for all. And was thinking up his plan as he walked away from where his clinic was hoping to not be seen or captured.

When suddenly he saw Quick Force standing at the end of the alley blocking his path.

"Can I help you with something?" Ask Pharma.

"Yes as a matter of fact Switchblades has hired me to kill you." Quick Force said a little to cheerfully and before Pharma could react he felt something prick him in the servo.

He tried to move or yell for help but couldn't. As Quick Force tossed the circuit booster he just used on him at his feet.

"I just gave you enough to paralyze you so you don't fight back or make too much noise." Quick Force explained. "Switchblades wanted me to cut off any loose ends so he sent me to kill you and the red medic."

"But I won't be able to get Knock Out just yet but at least I can take out one of my targets." Quick Force told Pharma as he took some medical tools out of his subspace and Pharma's optics widened in fear.

"I took these from your clinic before the Autobots showed up but after they had already taken Knock Out." He added. "You see I'm not a medic but I've always wanted to perform surgery."

"Unfortunately I only had enough circuit boosters to stun you and don't have a way to put you under or even turn off you pain receptors so you'll be wide awake for it just not about to move or scream." Quick Force told him calmly like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Don't worry Doc you won't feel a thing." Quick Force mocked him as he picked up a scalpel and prepare to start cutting Pharma. "You'll feel lots of things and none of them pleasant."

Pharma felt sick as fear consumed him not only was he going to die slowly and painfully but his own medical tools were going to be the murder weapons. Just to add insult to injury.

And the true irony is the circuit booster Quick Force had used to paralyze him was from the same stash he had been using to drug Knock Out with.

Now all Pharma could do was watch as Quick Force brought the scalpel to his midsection and began cutting him.

Pharma felt all of it and couldn't even cry out in pain. But his optics were now filled with coolant tears. As Quick Force continued to just make small talk as he killed him.

**To Be Continued.**

**I really don't like Pharma. Can you tell? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next day everyone went out to look for any clues to what the Decepticons from the Leviathan were up too.

Knock Out was feeling much better and was now back to acting like himself again. The first thing he did after being let off bed rest was fix his paint job.

The only things he had managed to learn was that the crew of the Leviathan were planning to go after the counsel and attack Iacon but he didn't know when or how they were planning to do it.

He felt bad for not having been able to get more information before being captured. But the rest of the team were just glad he was ok. And told him he did good.

Starscream had also made a full recovery. And was now trying to help the team as much as he could to make up for his past.

The two of them were currently walking through the streets of Iacon. Just catching up and talking about old times.

When suddenly they saw a bot laying face down in the alley Knock Out went over to see if he could help being a medic.

But when he turned the bot over they both gasped.

"It's Pharma." Said Starscream. "Is he?"

"Dead." Knock Out answered before the seeker finished the question. "Looks like he was cut open."

They looked and some of his parts were scattered around the alley including his wings and servos. And he was in a pool of his own energon and his optics were dark but open and his mouth was in the shape of a scream creating a look of horror on his faceplates. While his body had turned gunmetal gray.

"What happened here?" Asked Starscream.

"I don't know but it looks like he was tortured to death his body's been totaled and from the look on his faceplates he was probably conscious and begging for his life the whole time." Knock Out explained giving a little shutter.

"Who did this?" Starscream wondered out loud.

"I don't know but they butchered him." Knock Out told the seeker. "Pharma was a monster but not even he deserved this."

"No one deserved this." Starscream agreed. Then the two of them went back to base and reported what they'd found.

* * *

Later everyone was back at base talking about their next move. When they heard a crash and rushed to the medbay where Ratchet and Knock Out were both on the floor and shots were being fired through the windows.

Starscream got his missiles ready and Arcee and Bumblebee both had their blasters out. But none of them could get a visual on the shooter.

Meanwhile Optimus went to help Ratchet and Knock Out and saw spilled energon on the floor and saw that it was coming from Ratchet who had been shot in the shoulder.

Knock Out got to work patching it as soon as he saw the injury. While the other continued to look out the window while avoiding more shots.

Then they saw the shooter a black bot with red highlights. Arcee and Bumblebee ran outside and started to engage him.

"Wait don't touch him that's Drive-By!" Starscream yelled to warn them. "His body is dripping with an oil afflicted by Cosmic Rust he's some how immune but if you touch him you'll be infected with it!"

Just then Drive-By ran forward to grab Bumblebee who was closest wanting to infect him with Cosmic Rust but Starscream ran over and shoved him away from the yellow scout turned warrior.

Then Arcee managed to shoot Drive-By in the spark chamber killing him instantly. But then both Arcee and Bumblebee were horror stricken to see that Starscream had been infected with Cosmic Rust from when he shoved Drive-By away from Bumblebee.

And it was already started to eat away at the seeker's sevro working it's way up his digits. If this kept up he'd dissolve into nothing.

"Don't touch me!" He cried not wanting anyone else to get infected with it. Starscream knew he was going to die and didn't want to take anyone else with him.

He was about to run off to contain the Cosmic Rust to keep it from spreading knowing if someone touch his infected limb it would be enough to give it to them. And he didn't want to endanger the others.

But before the seeker could make a move Knock Out who had just finished treating Ratchet's injury rushed out having seen what was going on from the window.

And used his saw to cut off Starscream's servo just above the infected area. And the infected limb hit the ground and the Cosmic Rust continued to eat away at it till it had completely vanished.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to replace that servo again." Knock Out said looking at Starscream then a smile crossed his faceplates. "But it's a small price in exchange for your spark."

"Thanks Knock Out you just saved my life." Starscream told his friend.

"Your welcome just think of it as me paying you back for saving me from Pharma and there's no way I'm letting my friend dissolve into nothing." Knock Out replied. "And I'm starting to think that's one very unlucky servo."

"Wait that was the same servo I lost before?" Starscream asked.

"Yes when you tried to revive Skyquake during the war." Said Knock Out chuckling at the memory.

"It's been a long time. I'll take that upgrade this time if the offer's still on the table." Starscream told him.

"Awesome I'll get right on it." Knock Out said as they went to the medbay to replace Starscream's servo.

The others were glad that Starscream and Ratchet were both going to be fine. And they called a containment unit to dispose of Drive-By's body that was still infected with Cosmic Rust and couldn't be handled by any of them.

* * *

After Knock Out replaced Starscream's servo and also giving him a null ray. The two former cons told the rest of the team that Drive-By had been part of the Leviathan crew who had also been an assassin during the war.

"I know that shot that hit Ratchet was meant for me and would have hit my spark if not for him tossing himself over me and pushing me to the floor." Knock Out explained. "And thanks for the save back there Ratchet."

"I just saw him out the window right before he fired the shot and did what I would for anyone." Ratchet told him. "But your welcome."

"I think Drive-By was sent here to kill me as revenge for infiltrating the Leviathan or to just wipe us all out." Knock Out said to them.

"And this means they know the location of our base." Bumblebee cut in. "So what do we do?"

"They probably got it from me." Knock Out said hanging his helm. "I think when I was captured they might have used a cornicle psychic patch on me while Pharma was keeping me drugged and I didn't remember it."

"It's not your fault Knock Out they held you proisnor and almost killed you given everything you went through we're just glad to have you here alive and well." Bumblebee told him.

"We'll just move to a different base." Said Arcee.

"We will find a way to stop them." Optimus told the others. "But for now we must find another base of operations."

Optimus was proud of how far both Starscream and Knock Out had come since the war.

They had both been their enemies in the past but they were now proving to be great allies. And had become part of their team that was more like a family.

And both former Decepticons had proven they'd changed for the better and were willing to lay down their lives for their friends.

Then they all got ready for their new mission to look for a new base and figure out how to stop the Leviathan crew.

**To Be Continued.**

**I'll try to update this story again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next day everyone was trying to decide what to do about the crew of the Leviathan knowing the location of their base. And how to stop the Leviathan crew from attacking Iacon and the Counsel.

They all went to an abandoned warehouse in Vos that Starscream had been staying in. It was big enough to make a good temporary base. Since it was too dangerous at their regular one for the time being since the Decepticons knew it's location.

Starscream decided to go out for a flight while Knock Out, Smokescreen and Bumblebee decided to race after they had spent almost the whole day trying to think of a plan to stop the Decepticons they were all taking a much needed break.

Starscream did several loops in his jet mode loving every moment in the sky flying was one of his favorite past times.

And he was happy to now be one of the Autobots and part of a team that accepted him and showed him kindness. That he didn't really feel like he deserved he had caused so much pain and trouble in the past he didn't think anyone would ever forgive him.

But the Autobots did and had given him a place among them as one of them and he was determined not to mess up and do his best to help them protect Cybertron and prove he was worthy of the second chance he'd been given.

Starscream did a few more loops and transformed in midair letting himself fall for a moment before transforming back into his jet mode and shooting back up into the sky just seconds before hitting the ground one of his favorite stunts.

Then he fly back to the warehouse to meet the other who he knew would be coming back.

Knock Out had made a joke when they first arrived there that no one would think the Autobots would make a base there because in Earth shows warehouses were always where the bad guys stayed. Which Starscream had laughed.

Then the seeker heard the sound of tires and knew the speedsters were returning to base and was ready to greet them. And saw Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"What's going on you two where Knock Out?" Asked Starscream not seeing the red medic anywhere in sight.

"Wait you mean he didn't get here before us?" Bumblebee asked now sounding worried.

"He left us in the dust during the race and when we didn't see him at the finish line we thought he came back here." Smokescreen explained then he and Bumblebee shared worried glances.

"I'm gonna check inside." Said Smokescreen who ran inside the base to look for the red mech. Only to come out and say he wasn't there and no one else had seen or heard from him since they left for the race.

Then they tried him on their com-links and only got static.

"I'm going to see if I can find him from the sky." Starscream told them before he transformed and took off in his jet mode knowing something was terribly wrong it wasn't like Knock Out to just vanish especially after a race.

Knock Out was the type who would stay and greet the others at the finish line after winning a race loving the attention and asking to do it again.

At least on Cybertron or Velocitron he had made his only exception on Earth having to keep a low profile so just took off after each race. He had actually won several trophies that he never claimed but he didn't care because he really just liked to race for the challenge it was the velocitronian in him.

Starscream fly to the area they had been racing in hoping to spot his friend. And saw something red shine from below him so landed for a closer look and found a piece of Knock Out's armor plating.

Suddenly Starscream heard pedsteps and felt something hit him from behind before he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Earlier in the same area Knock Out had been driving happy to be in the lead of their race when he saw a Cyber-Dog with an injured leg by the side of the road and stopped to help it.

He got out his medkit and fixed it's leg. Only for it to start licking his faceplates.

"Wow you sure are a friendly one." Knock Out said petting it. "Ok your welcome."

Then suddenly the Cyber-Dog started to snarl looking at something that was behind Knock Out.

"What is it?" Knock Out asked. "What's wrong?" Knock Out barely got the words out before he was suddenly struck from behind with a hard blow to the helm that rendered him unconscious and he hit a rock that chipped off a small part of his armor plating.

The Cyber-Dog continued to growl and snarl and ran forward with its metal teeth showing wanting to defend the bot who helped it.

But received a kick to the helm for it's trouble and feel to the ground with a whimper. Then Quick Force the one who had hit Knock Out dragged the still unconscious red medic away.

But the Cyber-Dog quickly regained it's senses and followed at a distance not wanting to lose sight of the cherry colored mech but also not wanting another kick. It followed Quick Force till he entered a cybertronian shack then came back out and locked it trapping Knock Out inside.

Then left and came back a few minutes later with Starscream who he locked in as well then left to do something.

* * *

Awhile later Starscream woke up and was relieved to see Knock Out was there and other then having a small dent on the side of his helm and a few scratches that the seeker could tell was driving him nuts he was fine.

And they both had their sevos tied behind their backs with chains.

"Are you ok?" Knock Out asked the seeker he had woke up just a few minutes before Starscream had.

"Yeah a side from a slight helmache I'm fine." Starscream replied. "But where are we?"

"I don't know." Knock Out answered.

And they neither one knew who brought them there. But they both decided they had to find a way to escape and get back to base. Because whatever their captor or captors were planning for them couldn't be good.

Then they heard barking and saw the Cyber-Dog was barking at them through a small hole trying to dig to them but unfortunately they couldn't make the hole any bigger.

Then Knock Out got an idea and told it to go get find help. The Cyber-Dog nodded as if it understood and ran off.

Both Knock Out and Starscream hoped it could get someone to come help them and soon not knowing when who brought them there might come back and what they might do to them.

**To Be Continued.**

**Cliffhanger for you guys. And I probably won't update again till next year. Which starts the day after tomorrow. XD That's my favorite New Year's joke. LOL It never gets old. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Starscream and Knock Out were waiting for help to arrive. When Knock Out noticed Starscream seemed more anxious then usual.

"Screamer are you ok?" Knock Out asked.

"No no no nooo!" Starscream yelled as he started slamming himself against the wall. "I need out of here everything is closing in!"

"Oh yeah seeker claustrophobia." Knock Out said as he remembered that seekers hate being in closed spaces.

Then Knock Out realized his chains feel off whoever tied them didn't do a very good job. So he went over and undid Starscream's chains too.

"Is that better?" Knock Out asked him.

"I need out of here I need out!" Starscream was screaming in a panic.

"Knock Out please help me!" Starscream begged as he grabbed the other mech in a bear hug. "I can not die in a birdcage!"

"Watch the finish!" Knock Out told the seeker who was practically climbing him. "Starscream get a hold of yourself!" He added as he slapped him across the faceplates to bring the seeker back to his senses.

"Thanks I needed that." Starscream told his friend as he calmed down a bit.

"Anytime." Knock Out replied. "And being closed in isn't that bad at the beginning of the war I used to sell weapons in addition to being a medic I did a lot of my work underground and actually don't mind closed spaces long as I don't get my paint messed up."

"This isn't even the worst of them for example one time me and Breakdown had to hide in a closet and we were pretty much on top of each other in this tight space with no room to move around I actually thought he was gonna crush me." Knock Out explained.

But then he saw Starscream's wings dropped and his optics were wide and the red medic facepalmed as he realized his error. The picture he just painted with that story wasn't a good one for a seeker currently suffering from claustrophobia.

"Get me out of here!" Starscream yelled as he started banging against the wall while screaming his head off.

"Scrap." Knock Out said to himself.

Then Starscream accidentally fired a missile and blasted one of the walls down. Then relaxed once he saw he was no longer closed in.

"Sorry about that." The seeker apologized having now come back to his senses.

"It's ok I should have chosen a different time to share that story." Knock Out told him. Then something dawned on him.

"Wait our weapons were still active that whole time?" Knock Out added feeling stupid for now just using his drill to get them out.

Just then the Cyber-Dog got back with Arcee and Bumblebee following him.

"What happened to you guys?" Asked Arcee.

"We got kidnapped but we escaped." Knock Out told them. "Do mostly to Starscream having a freak out because he doesn't like closed spaces.

Then Quick Force showed up and Starscream, Bumblebee and Arcee got their weapons out.

"Wait mind if I deal with him?" Asked Knock Out. And the others put their weapons away.

"Hey Quick Force." Knock Out called to the other mech.

"Oh Knock Out long time no see." Quick Force replied recognising him.

"Wait those two know each other?" Thought Starscream.

"Quick Force your off your meds again aren't you." Knock Out said to the orange mech. "How about going back to the hospital on Velocitron I'm pretty sure they miss you over there."

"OK that sounds like a good idea." Quick Force agreed as he went to find a space bridge. "See you."

"You take care and do what the Doctors tell you." Knock Out called after him.

"What was that about?" Asked Bumblebee.

"How do you know him Knock Out?" Asked Arcee.

"Oh I know him from when I worked in the hospital on Velocitron he was always in and out of the psych ward he's not a bad mech he just has some issues." Knock Out explained.

"Well glad he won't be bothering us again." Starscream said feeling relieved.

Then everyone went back to base.

* * *

Back at base they decided to keep the Cyber-Dog which had taken a liking to Knock Out who named him Nightro.

Everyone was currently trying to figure out how to stop the Leviathan crew from attacking the Counsel and Iacon.

When suddenly Nightro came running back whimpering and Knock Out wasn't there so Starscream, Bumblebee and Arcee follow the blue and purple Cyber-Dog who acted like he wanted to lead them somewhere.

They hurried after him and arrived in time to see Knock Out fighting a femme who they recognized as Diabla and they could tell Knock Out was covering a wound with one servo while using the other that was transformed into his saw to try to fend her off.

Then she hit him in the midsection with one of her armblades.

The others rush over to help Knock Out as soon as they saw the struggle that was taking place.

Diabla saw them coming then look at Knock Out who's optics were wide with an expression of pain as he let out quick rapid vents.

"Not that this little dance wasn't fun but I need to get going." She hissed in his audio receptor before hitting him in the shoulder with her other armblade then transformed into her purple and yellow motorcycle form then drove off leaving the injured mech behind.

While Bumblebee and Starscream both rush to Knock Out and called Ratchet. Arcee went after Diabla but she had already escaped.

Arcee went back to where Starscream and Bumblebee were still with Knock Out waiting for Ratchet. And she noticed Knock Out was unconscious and acting sick.

Then a ground bridge opened and Ratchet wasted no time getting to work on Knock Out when Starscream and Bumblebee rushed him to the medbay.

And the others waited outside hoping he would be ok.

They knew Diabla was one of the Leviathan crew who had a habit of attacking from a distance which was why she had shot him before engaging him in battle and her armblades were virus-infused and poor Knock Out had been hit with them twice which was why he was so sick.

They all just hoped Ratchet could save him. Just then Ratchet came out and said Knock Out would survive and he had cured the virus but he wouldn't know how much damage it had already done to the red medic's system or if he'd be fully functional or have permanent damage until Knock Out regained consciousness.

But Ratchet said they could see him anytime and Nightro stayed next to his berth.

Starscream didn't like seeing his best friend that way and decided to go after the Leviathan crew and make them pay so left the base that night after everyone was in recharge. Planning to take revenge.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys. Sorry this one took awhile it was hard to come up with so I hope it turned out ok. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so I'm the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It didn't take Starscream long to find where the Leviathan was located. To begin taking his revenge.

He saw that Rampart, Tomb, Shellshock and Rollcage where standing outside the ship and used his missiles to kill each of them before they even figured out what was doing it.

Then snuck inside the ship where he encountered Duststorm who he quickly took out with his talens.

Then Mismatch, Hotwire and Derail coming down the hallway way and he quickly shot and killed all three of them.

Then Diabla showed up and started fighting him.

"Lets see if killing you is as much fun as it was killing your friend." Diabla mocked Starscream recognizing him from when she attacked Knock Out.

"Knock Out is still alive no thanks to you but he may never walk talk or even move again!" Starscream growled as he dodged her armblades that she tried to hit the seeker with.

"Good though I was hoping I'd killed him no Decepticon who betrays the faction to the Autobots deserves to live and even as a Con I found him annoying." Diabla hissed.

And that did it the next thing she knew Starscream had stabbed her in the midsection then shot her through the spark chamber before her optics stopped glowing and Starscream pulled his claws out of her midsection letting her body fall to the floor.

"That was for Knock Out." He hissed.

"NOOO!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. It was Snowcat who had been in love with Diabla. And upon see his crush dead started attacking Starscream with a vengeance.

But Starscream managed to get a lucky hit in with his talens and stabbed Snowcat killing him instantly but noticed something disturbing the way he killed Snowcat was the same way he had killed Cliffjumper.

Starscream's optics widened in horror as he realized what he'd just done. He had just killed several bots out of rage and revenge. Like he would have as a Decepticon he didn't want to go back to being that way.

He didn't want to kill anymore but that was what he had just done he'd let his anger get the better of him and now he felt horrible.

Starscream looked at the energon on his servos as he felt coolant tears build in his optics. Then the seeker turned and started to leave only to lock optics with Conduit who used a static lance on him.

And Starscream fell to the floor unconscious. Then Conduit dragged the seeker down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base the Autobots had all gotten up and were wondering where Starscream was.

When suddenly Nightro ran in barking and they all went to the medbay and looked to see Knock Out on the floor trying to push himself back up.

"Knock Out your awake." Said Smokescreen.

"Why is this next to you?" Asked Bumblebee who pick up Knock Out's buffer.

"I woke up while everyone was in recharge and saw my finish was a mess so I decided to fix it only for my legs to suddenly stop working and then I'm stuck on the floor." Knock Out explained. "So I sent Nightro to get help."

"You and your paint job." Arcee said rolling her optics.

Then Bumblebee and Smokescreen helped him back on the berth as Ratchet came in to see what was going on.

"Knock Out you should be resting." Ratchet scolded the cherry colored mech for over doing it.

"I'm fine Ratchet." Knock Out told him then nearly fell off the berth.

"I need to run some test to make sure." Ratchet said to the Austin Martin.

"Ok." Knock Out agreed. "Even though I'm fine."

"It's true that Doctors make the worst patients." Laughed Wheeljack who walked in just in time to hear the exchange.

"Get out." Ratchet told them feeling annoyed and running everyone out of the medbay only to have to pull push Knock Out back down because he started to go with them.

Then a few minutes later Ratchet came out to report that Knock Out was fine.

"Told you." They heard Knock Out call from inside the medbay.

"But I still want you to take it easy." Ratchet shot back.

"Will do." Knock Out answered.

Ratchet acted mad but then smiled as he went to work on something else. And the others had to laugh.

Then Bulkhead came in and showed them some footage the camera they set up outside the base caught of Starscream taking off in his jet mode.

And they all knew the seeker was going to take revenge on the Leviathan crew for what happened to Knock Out.

And and all went out to look for the seeker knowing he might be in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream woke up strapped down on a berth.

Then the Leviathan crew Leader Switchblades walked in and looked surprised to see Starscream. Then walked back out to the hallway.

"Wait your telling me Starscream killed almost half the crew my crew?" He heard Switchblades asks someone.

"Yes he did sir." One of the crew members who Starscream recognized as Astraea answered him.

"I thought you had Megatron because this is more up his alley but your telling me his treacherous second in command single handedly took out ten members of my crew ten?!" Switchblades said in disbelief.

"Starscream killed ten members of my crew?!" "Starscream?" "The Starscream?" Switchblades added still not able to get over that fact. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Then he went in the medbay where they had Starscream strapped down on the berth. To spite being a prisoner, not knowing what they were planning to do to him and feeling bad about the fact he had acted like a Decepticon again Starscream couldn't help smirking at the exchange he heard in the hallway.

"You made quite a mess on my ship." Switchblades told the seeker.

"Well I was returning the favor of what Diabla did to my friend she almost killed Knock Out." Starscream hissed and there was no missing the anger in his voice.

"Knock Out infiltrated our ship and for the Autobots and gave them some information about our plans." Switchblades explained.

"That why I ordered my crew to have him killed he didn't get much information but it's more about setting an example and sending a message to the Autobots not to interfere with my planes." He added.

"You monster Knock Out might never be the same again!" Starscream growled at him.

"Good maybe he and the Autobots will learn to stay out of our business." Switchblades said without an ounce of sympathy.

"And I'd advise not to care to much about them Starscream it's not becoming of a Decepticon." Switchblades told him. "And turns out you've gotten stronger since the war Megatron would be proud and I could use someone like you on my crew."

"If you join us we can rule Cybertron as equals I know how much you crave power Starscream now I'm giving you a chance to have it." Switchblades added.

But much to his surprise Starscream laughed.

"You know in a different time I would have taken you up on that offer." Starscream chuckled.

"But things have changed I've sided with the Autobots now and I'm done being a Decepticon there's no such thing as peace through tyranny I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize just how wrong my side was during the war." Starscream told him.

"And you know what Megatron wouldn't have been proud of me for killing those bots because he had a change of spark and he called of the Decepticon cause I was angry at him at the time but now I understand that he was right and did it because he saw we were in the wrong and I know that too now." Starscream finished.

"Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?" Switchblades asked Astraea who shook her helm.

Then Switchblades went over and hit Starscream hard across the faceplates.

Then told Conduit and Flatline to stay and experament on Starscream anyway they liked and to cause him as much pain as possible.

Before telling the rest of his crew to come with him to attack Iacon but singled out Contagion and Pandemic to go to the Autobot base and kill as many of them as possible.

Then sent them through a ground bridge before he and his group went through another one.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys. We're getting close to the end now. And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Later at the Autobot base Contagion and Pandemic came out of the ground bridge and split up to go after the Autobots who were at base.

Contagion went outside and started fighting Bulkhead and Wheeljack. While Pandemic went to the medbay.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was still strapped down on the berth in the Leviathan's medbay.

The seeker kept pulling at his restraints he was afraid of what Conduit and Flatline would do to him and even more worried about what the rest of the Leviathan crew would do to his friends.

Then Flatline and Conduit came in with some medical tools. Flatline started preparing a circuit booster but Conduit stopped him.

"We won't be using any form of sedatives or pain killers Switchblades said to make him suffer as much as possible." Conduit told the other medic.

"But as medics we're supposed to cure pain not cause it." Flatline argued.

"You were fine with killing during the war and you didn't have a problem with keeping Knock Out drugged when Pharma was holding him for us." Conduit said to him.

"Well those were quick kills and Knock Out was incapacitated but not in agony." Flatline pointed out.

"Well if you call yourself a Decepticon you should get used to torturing bots." Conduit told him. "If your not gonna help just stay out of the way."

Then Conduit walked passed Flatline and grabbed something off the table and walked over to Starscream.

And the seeker's optics widened in terror when he spotted the pair of wire cutters Conduit was holding.

Starscream started to squirm and struggle against his restraints. "NOO!" He cried as he continued to thrash around on the berth. "Please don't do this!"

But Conduit didn't care and started cutting wires making the seeker let out cries of pain.

Starscream continued to try to fight him but the restraints wouldn't let him do much. And then to his horror Starscream suddenly couldn't move his right servo and it just laid there limp and feeling like dead weight.

He couldn't even move his digits and knew that limb had just been rendered useless after Conduit had cut the wires that connected it to his processor.

And now he was about to work on his other one but then stopped as an evil smile crossed his faceplates and he started cutting some wires that were attached to the seeker's wings.

Starscream start yelling at the top of his voice box as coolant tears spilled out of his optics. He could feel Conduit cutting more wires and it hurt like he was fighting in the pits of Kaon.

And even if he somehow came out of this alive he didn't know if his servo could be fix and now the same thing was being done to his wings the part of his body he valued most.

Starscream was in pain and was now screaming and begging Conduit to stop as sparks came from where his wires were being cut.

Then Conduit grabbed an energon knife and started cutting him to punish him for screaming and energon spilled out of the seeker's wounds.

Flatline had to leave the room at one point because he couldn't handle hearing the seeker's cries of agony.

But finally he just couldn't take it anymore and rushed into the medbay and tackled Conduit pulling him away from Starscream.

"What are you doing?" Conduit hissed.

"This has to stop what your doing to him is way over the line." Flatline told him.

"There no room in the Decepticons for weakness Flatline your gonna have to stop being so soft if you want to stay one of us." Conduit said to him.

"Then maybe I don't want to be one of you anymore!" Flatline yelled as he continued to hold Conduit to keep him from hurting Starscream anymore.

Then Conduit started fighting Flatline and quickly gain the upper hand. But suddenly heard blasters charge from behind him and turned to see Optimus and Bumblebee both standing there.

"I called them and sent cornets." Flatline explained.

"You backstabber!" Conduit growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flatline shot back as Bumblebee put a pair of stasis cuffs on Conduit.

Optimus went to the berth where Starscream was.

"I'm sorry I never should have gone for revenge I killed 10 bot out of rage and anger I acted like a Decepticon again something I don't want to be." Starscream apologized.

"I understand if you guys don't want me on your team anymore." The seeker added.

Then Optimus undid his restraints and offered him a servo to help him up.

"Starscream what you did was wrong but you are showing genuine remorse and it shows that you have come along way from when you were a Decepticon." Optimus told him. "I am proud of you."

Then Bumblebee took Conduit through the ground bridge to the brig while Optimus and Flatline were helping Starscream to the medbay.

Bumblebee ran into Wheeljack and Bulkhead who were locking Contagion in the brig as well till they could take them to Cybertron's prison.

* * *

When Optimus and Flatline got to the medbay with Starscream they were greeted by Pandemic who was had a blaster pointed at Ratchet's helm.

"One wrong move and I shoot him." Pandemic threatened. "Wait Flatline what are you doing here?" He asked seeing the medic.

This gave Optimus enough time to tackle him and grab the blaster. Then Smokescreen and Knock Out showed up at the door and Smokescreen put stasis cuffs on Pandemic who he took to the brig to put with the other prisoners.

"Are you ok Ratchet?" Optimus asked his friend.

"Yes just glad you guys got here when you did." Said the medic.

And Starscream was glad to see Knock Out was ok. And they were all glad that the seeker was safe and back at base.

Then Knock Out and Ratchet got to work fixing the damage Conduit did to Starscream which luckily wasn't as serious as Starscream though it would be.

Ratchet and Knock Out said he'd have to take it easy for awhile but should be healed in a couple of days.

And they welcomed Flatline to the team seeing that he had changed for the better and felt sorry for everything he'd done as a Decepticon.

At first he was afraid to approach Knock Out after the role he'd played in holding him prisoner.

But Knock Out went over to him and held out his servo.

"Welcome to the winning team I look forward to working with you." Knock Out said to him much to his surprise.

"Thanks but aren't you mad about what me and the others did to you?" Flatline asked the red medic.

"I wasn't happy about it. But what's past is past and your on our side now and one thing I've learned since becoming an Autobot is how to forgive." Knock Out explained. "And you saved Starscream so I think you've made up for it."

Then Flatline shook his hand and was glad to see that there were no hard feelings and that he was welcomed by all the Autobots.

And he told them all about the Leviathan crew's plan to attack Iacon and the Counsel. Just as they got a call that the attack was underway and went to stop them.

**To Be Continued.**

**The next chapter is the final battle them the epilogue and I'll try to have them up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

They took a ground bridge to Iacon and started fighting the Leviathan crew.

Optimus was fighting Astraea. While Smokescreen and Bumblebee were fighting Dead Heat. And Arcee was fighting Flame War.

While Bulkhead and Wheeljack were fighting Breakneck. And Ratchet was fighting Firebreaker.

Starscream who was still recovering stayed at base with Knock Out and Flatline and they were watching the battle from a video feed and acting as mission control.

"It's strange I don't see Switchblades anywhere." Said Flatline.

"You'd think being the leader of the Leviathan crew he would be front and center." Knock Out added.

Starscream realized they were both right this didn't make any since why would the leader of the Leviathan crew not take part in the battle for Iacon?

Megatron had always been present for the main event and even when he was acting as the Decepticon leader Starscream had always wanted be there to claim victory. Unless it was a destination.

"Oh scrap!" Starscream thought as he came to the realization that the Leviathan attacking Iacon had just been a diversion to keep the Autobots busy.

Starscream told Knock Out and Flatline his thoughts and they decided to call the Autobots and warn them but couldn't get through to anyone because somehow the com-link signals were being jammed.

Then Knock Out heard Nightro whimpering from a different room and went to check on him.

Knock Out could hear the Cyber-Dog scratching at the inside of a closet and wondered how he got locked in there as he went to let him out.

Knock Out was just about to touch the handle when he was grabbed from behind as a servo was claimed over his mouth.

Knock Out start to activate his saw and drill having left his energon prob in the medbay where Starscream and Flatline were.

"Don't even think about it or I'll shoot you." Said Switchblades who was holding a blaster to Knock Out's spark chamber.

Knock Out stopped struggling knowing it would only get him killed. Then Switchblades forced the red medic take him to the weapons vault. And forced him to open it.

Then to Knock Out's horror he pick up the Spark Extractor. Something Brainstorm had been working on before he left Cybertron to go on the Lost Light even though Knock Out had begged him to just let it stay broken Brainstorm had insisted he'd find a good use for it.

Now Knock Out was wishing Brainstorm would having taken his advice.

Just then Starscream and Flatline ran in with Nightro who they had let out when they heard him howling and Knock Out hadn't come back yet which told them something was wrong.

"Thanks for fixing the Spark Extractor for me." Switchblades mocked them. "And now I believe your medic has outlived his usefulness."

Then he toss Knock Out forward and fired his blast at him. But Flatline jumped between Knock Out and the blast and fell to the ground having been shot in the midsection.

Switchblades took off in his jet mode with the Spark Extractor and a now angry Starscream flew after him while Knock Out got to work trying to save Flatline.

* * *

Starscream and Switchblades were now in a dogfight.

"So what are you planning to do with the Spark Extractor?" Asked Starscream as they continued to fire at each other and dodge.

"I'm going wipe out all of the Autobots." Switchblades told him.

"You don't have to do this Cybertron is at peace now it doesn't matter what faction we were on the war is over and we're all cybertronians it's not too late to do the right thing just call off your crew and put the Spark Extractor back in the weapons vault!" Starscream tried to reason with him.

"Your kidding yourself if you think anyone on Cybertron under the Autobots will let a Decepticon be part of their satiety." Switchblades told him.

"Now I'm going to drop the Spark Extractor on Iacon." He added.

"But your own men are still down there fighting the Autobots don't you care about your own crew?" Starscream asked him.

"Their all expendable." Switchblades told him without a hint of sympathy.

"You sick monster!" Starscream yelled at him.

But what Switchblades didn't know is his and Starscream's com-link were on and both the Autobots and the Leviathan crew heard every word Switchblades said.

And the Leviathan crew members all lowered their weapons and turned themselves in.

Starscream and Switchblades were still fighting when Switchblades turned on the Spark Extractor and dropped it. Starscream knew he had to stop it before it landed in Iacon.

So he started desperately trying to shoot it down in his jet mode. But kept missing. Then he got an idea.

Starscream transformed into his bot mode in midair then fired one of his missiles above him making himself fall faster until he was below the Spark Extractor then fired his other missile on it blowing it to bits.

But now he was falling fast then Starscream managed to change back to his jet mode just inches from the ground and shot back up into the sky and smiled knowing he had just saved his friends and Iacon.

But suddenly felt a missile hit him and crashed hard into the ground. Starscream tried to get up only to be stabbed in the shoulder by Switchblades who had shot him down.

"You stupid seeker!" Switchblades growled as he continued to beat Starscream. "You ruined my plan!"

"Looks like I finally did something right." Starscream moaned before Switchblades tossed him hard into the ground rendering him unconscious.

Then Switchblades started to stabbed Starscream in the spark chamber planning to finish the seeker off.

But was suddenly shot through the spark chamber and fell over dead.

Then the Autobots got there and saw a mech standing over Starscream.

"Megatron?" Optimus said to his old friend turned enemy turned friend again.

"Hellow Optimus." Megatron replied. "Starscream needs medical attention fast." He added.

Ratchet rushed over and got to work on Starscream right away as Bumblebee called for a ground bridge.

And Megatron went through it with them. All of them just hoping the seeker would live.

**To Be Continued.**

**Now only the Epilogue is left. Hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Feel free to rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue.

Later Starscream woke up in the medbay with Flatline on a berth across the room from him.

Knock Out and Ratchet came in and said that they would both be fine after some rest.

Then the Autobots came in to see them as well as Megatron who apologized for how he treated Starscream in the past. And the seeker accepted his apology.

"Thanks for saving me from Switchblades back there." Starscream told his former master.

"After everything I did to you during the war I owed you that much." Megatron replied. And revealed he was the one who convinced them to pardon Starscream from Cybertron's prison.

By letting the Counsel install a failsafe in him so they could turn off Megatron's weapons and transformation ability with the press of a button from a remote they had had given Optimus.

Which is why that had just let Starscream go.

Upon learning this Starscream thanked him and the two made up. And they let Megatron join the Autobots.

* * *

Later both Starscream and Flatline were up and around having both recovered.

And Knock Out was now talking to Flatline the two having become good friends. And they were both playing with Nightro.

While Optimus and Megatron were talking and catching up. And everyone was just hanging out and having fun.

Starscream went for a flight in his jet mode with Windblade and Maxima the three were having a race and Starscream was in the lead.

Starscream did several loops and all the Autobots on the ground could tell the seeker was having fun.

And they were all glad Cybertron was safe. And all thought it was funny that the bot who thought Iacon wouldn't accept him had saved it.

And now he was an Autobot and had found his place on Cybertron and was now happy.

**The End.**

**Hope the Epilogue turned out ok it was all I could come up with sorry it's short. And hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
